A New Legend
by Chrisomu
Summary: When the Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary, and Dawn search out to find the legendary Pokemon Dialga and Palkia, they find something else...Rated M for nudity, attempted rape, and sexual situations in a some chapters.
1. The Door

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or things in Pokemon the game, shows, or whatever else is Pokemon copyrighted. I say this now so I don't have to say it every single chapter (I know I'll forget to anyway...…)

Hello, and welcome to my first ever fanfic! YAAAAY! I say that not only so you can celebrate this awesome event, but to let you know that this story will probably have bad spelling/grammar problems/short chapters/illogical logic/non-realistic situations. I thank you in advance for putting up with it. Anyway so people don't ask me later, this is set in the Sinnoh region (AKA Diamond and Pearl Game).

The group of trainers had been wondering through Mt. Coronets trying to find the chamber where they could view the legendary Pokemon, Palkia and Dialga. They knew in advance it wouldn't be an easy task to find that chamber, but it wasn't as hard as it was confusing. The Trainers tried going up ladders, down ladders, taking a left, taking a right, jumping off different ledges, going down stairs, going up stairs, going through different chambers, taking two lefts then a right then going straight until they saw a door. Each direction they took the outcome was the same, either they were even more lost then they were before or they were back where they had previously gotten lost. Either way, things weren't turning out for the better.

When they finally became too tired from getting extremely lost, Ash, Brock, Misty, Gary (AN: ok I know he doesn't really tag along usually but just roll with it for now), Dawn (main character girl from Sinnoh Saga), and their Pokemon decided to set up camp for the night. Almost everybody jumped into their sleeping bags and happily went to sleep. The only exception was Ash and his Pikachu. Ash had been noticing that throughout their journey in Mt. Coronets he had been acting rather strangely. His movements were rigid and urgent, and his facial expression resembled worry and concern. Ash made sure that he and Pikachu were the only ones awake before talking about this; he didn't want to make the others think something was wrong.

"Hey, Pikachu, you O.K.?" Ash asked his yellow friend. Startled by a break in the silence, Pikachu jumped a little bit but promptly replied, "Pika pi!" _I'm fine!_ Although the trainer wasn't satisfied with that answer, he let the topic go and went to sleep like the others. Pikachu still didn't go to sleep. Instead, he circled their camp, and would occasionally stop in his tracks and concentrate, trying to listen for or to sense something. After circling the camp for what seemed like the hundredth time, Pikachu passed out on the floor of the mountain.

After everyone had awaken, the camp was cleaned up, and everyone was all set to go, the group of trainers and Pokemon continued on their journey to find the two legendary Pokemon. Today was the same as the last basically. They got lost, lost, lost, and extremely lost. After a while Ash had begun to notice that Pikachu was the one leading them around the mountain. It was then that he also noticed that Pikachu had stopped moving, and was looking up at a doorway. The only thing different about this doorway was that an actual door was on it. Ash looked over at Pikachu to see why he stopped and didn't just open the door. Pikachu's face was excited, wide-eyed, and yet concerned at the same time. "Hey, Pikachu, do you want help opening the door?" Ash asked the Pokemon. Pikachu shook his head quickly, "Well, how about we vote on whether we should go in or not?" Ash tried this, and Pikachu still shook his head. There was a small silence before Pikachu, accompanied by Dawn's Piplup and Misty's Togepi, all went as close as they could to the door without touching it. Togepi let out a low, saddened shrill and Piplup up with concerned eyes, Pikachu did the same, "Pika pi?" _Are you alright?_ Pikachu directed his question at what seemed like the door. Instinctively Ash replied to Pikachu's question, "I'm fine. Why?" Pikachu turned around, "Pi pi!" _Not you!_ He replied in an annoyed tone. Piplup went to reach for the doorknob, but hesitated when it was inches away from it.

"I am fine little one." A musical voice said from behind the door, "I am greatly happy that you thought of me, but I do not need attending to." Pikachu was about to protest but Togepi beat him to it. The Pokemon gave out a high shrill, and Piplup joined. Pikachu hesitated, but quickly hushed the other Pokemon and waited a few seconds, "Pika pika?" _Can we see you?_ Pikachu offered to the mysterious voice. "Fair enough, but please do not worry on my behalf." As soon as the voice finished speaking a loud click came from the door. Everybody stared at it for a few moments, wondering if it was O.K. to touch it. Gary, who was sick of just standing there, reached for the doorknob turning it and pushing it open.


	2. A Place to Call Home

**Disclaimer: **second chapter!! Wooooot! Anyway here it is, Chapter 2: A Place to Call Home. Enjoy!!

The chamber they entered wasn't like the others they had walked through before. This one was decorated, surrounding the perimeter of the room were chairs. The chairs looked like they were hand made, a looked pretty pricey too. Each chair had a silk cushion on it, and above the chair on the wall a granite plaque was embedded into the stone wall. Each plaque had a different series of symbols on it. In the very center of the room a large, stone pillar stood with a deep, ocean blue gem in the middle of each side of the pillar. On top of the pillar was a large silk cushion, similar to the ones on the chairs but larger and lots thicker. It wasn't until Ash had fully noticed the surroundings did he realized that on the side of the pillar facing them, wet lines streamed down leading to a small puddle of liquid. Ash followed the lines up to the top, where the cushion was.

"It isn't much, but welcome to my home." The musical voice said, you could tell it was trying to hold back a new set of tears. The voice came from a girl lying on the cushion on top of the stone pillar. The tears that had left wet lines on the pillar were obviously hers. "Pika?!" _What's wrong?!_ Pikachu asked the weeping girl. The girl looked at the three concerned Pokemon and smiled at them. Ash looked at Pikachu and was really confused. 1) Why do Pikachu, Piplup, and Togepi care about this stranger and 2) Shouldn't they leave, she did say it was her _house_ and 3) Why was this girl living in a chamber inside a _mountain_? Ash quickly shrugged off Questions 1 and 3, but quickly did something about Question 2, "Hey guys lets continue, I think I saw a doorway before we turned and found this door. Let's try that." Ash suggested. Brock, Gary, Dawn, and Misty quickly nodded their heads and turned to leave but the Pokemon wouldn't budge. "Come on Togepi, the sooner we leave the sooner we can find Dialga and Palkia. That why we enter Mt. Coronets, remember?" Misty reminded Togepi, but really it was directed towards all three Pokemon "Yeah, come on Piplup." Dawn called for her Pokemon. "You too Pikachu." Ash included, but still not a single on of them budged.

The girl on the pillar wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "You should follow you're your friends, little ones." She recommended, but then she remembered what the orange haired girl said about wanting to find Dialga and Palkia, "But, if it is the legendary Pokemon you are after, I can help you." She quickly offered. The three Pokemon shot looks at their trainers basically saying "She can help, but if you want to leave, we can't come with." Ash let out a heavy sigh,"How can you help us? Your just a girl whose been crying on some pillar." Ash mocked the girl; Pikachu quickly scolded him "Pika pi!" _How ride!_ The girl's expression quickly changed to surprise "Oh dear, where have my manners gone!" the girl exclaimed, "They died." Ash muttered under his breath earning another angered look from his Pokemon, "I am Azura! And like I told you before, I live here!" Azura introduced herself, "About helping you with Dialga and Palkia, let's just say I am some connections. Would you like my help?" Azura asked the group of trainers.

The Pokemon obviously nodded vigorously.

Brock, who had been holding back trying to smother the beautiful girl with love, replied, "Sure! We'd love to get some help!"

Gary just breathed out a careless "Whatever"

Dawn nodded her head in approval considering that she couldn't just leave her Pokemon with some weird girl who lives in caves…

Misty looked at Ash for some hint on how to answer, but he just huffed and stuck his nose in the air, obviously unhappy about the decisions of his friends.

Misty weighed the options and figured it was majority rule, and even if she said no they would stay (it would be 4 against 2…) anyway so she just answered with a small, "Yeah, sure."

Azura grinned happily and jumped down from the pillar. They hadn't noticed before, but Azura wasn't wearing very much. She wore a tight, black midriff t-shirt, a poncho-like cover falling just below her top, and a pair of black shorts that reached down to a little above halfway on her thighs, and nothing on her legs, feet, or arms. "Aren't you cold" Dawn asked with bewilderment in her voice, Azura looked at Dawn, "Aren't _you_ cold?" asked her the same question. Speechless, Dawn just looked away. She knew couldn't really defend her choice in attire considering the warmest piece of clothing she had on was a scarf and her boots…

"You all must be tired! I shall set up the extra rooms for you! Oh, I should mention that there are two rooms, each with only two beds. That means someone will have to share my room with me. Unless, of course, the extra person would like to sleep on some cushions on the floor?" The trainers looked at each other, not really coming to any decisions. "If this is an _actual_ house, how many rooms are there. This is a cave, you can't really have rooms for us, can you?" Ash asked, trying to find another way to leave this cave and find Dialga and Palkia. "Let's see…" Azura went into thought, counting the rooms and what they were. She held up her fingers "This many!" instead of just saying five like her hands showed. She looked at the group, most of them shocked or confused, so she explained, "I have a bathroom, because you definitely need that. I have my bedroom, because I need a spot to sleep. I have two guest bedrooms for when family comes, which is quite often. The last room I have is a…well it is a room…" Azura finished after she realized she shouldn't have mentioned the last room. Ash scratched his head, "O.K…. I take back what I said earlier….you _do_ have enough room for us…." Ash apologized, he had just ran out of ideas for leaving so, he basically gave up. "We accept your offer to stay here, if it isn't any trouble for you." Misty spoke for the rest of the group, because no one else was saying anything. Azura grinned and gave a small hop, "That is great! I will go see if the rooms are clean, my family can be pretty wild when they visit…" Azura left to go through a door which probably led to one of the guest rooms. Once Azura was clearly out of sight and hearing range, the group of trainers quickly got into a planning huddle with the Pokemon in the center.

"O.K., first let's figure out who wants to sleep in the same room as Azura?" Ash asked the group, but got no reply from anyone, "Alright…then let's decide on who we pair up for the two rooms." Misty and Dawn quickly raised their hands, "Um…yes?" Ash said Dawn and Misty simultaneously said "We are sharing a room because there is no way we are sharing a room with you guys!" After hearing this, all the guys became worried. "That does make sense for the girls to share a room, but that means that one of the guys has to share a room with her doesn't it?" Ash stated what the guys were worried about. Dawn and Misty looked at each other then looked at them "Well, yeah." They answered together.

"I'm not sharing a room with Brock." Gary almost yelled at Ash. Surprised, Ash protested, "But that would mean I would have to share a room with you!" Brock, feeling seriously left out, declared the final decision, "You know what, this is such a simple decision yet we're all fighting about it! Dawn and Misty will share a room. Gary and Ash will share a room because, obviously, Gary doesn't want to share one with me and I think he would just make an even bigger deal about sharing a room with Azura." Brock said, trying to stay calm, but clearly annoyed. Everyone nodded in agreement just before Azura walked out of the room she went in earlier.

"Have you decided" Azure's musical voice asked them.

**Author's Note:** SO the gang has decided what rooms they will sleep in (Poor Brock, he was stranded…). Azura is SUPPOSED to have some bad grammar, and you'll see why later (hehehehehe). I will probably post/update every couple days just so ya know! Hope ya liked the chappy!


	3. Getting Friendly

**Disclaimer:** I actually have nothing to say so enjoy Chapter 3: Getting Friendly

"Have you decided?" Azura asked the group of Pokemon trainers. They all nodded and split up into two groups and Brock just stood to the side. "So you will be staying with me?" directed the question towards Brock who gave a quick nod. "Then let me show the others their rooms first. I finished cleaning them and changing the sheets and pillows. Follow me please" She led the four trainers through a door way that led to a small hallway with two doors. Each door led to a room, which was actually normal.

The girls were staying in a room with a pastel pink carpet and pure white wallpaper. There were two beds in the room, as promised, against the wall. They were beige colored wooden beds with a pink and white checkered quilt for covers and as pillow cases. The sheets matched the pastel pink carpet. In between the two beds was medium sized, beige colored wooden night stand with three shelves and an all white lamp. On the left wall was a set of double doors that opened into a large walk-in closet. The floor, shelves, walls, the doors, and even the ceiling lamps were all pure white. "I hope you enjoy your stay!" Azura happily said to the two girls. After Azura left and closed the door they both faced each other squealing and grinning. If they had known the rooms were this good, they would have accepted earlier. They were sick of sleeping in old sleeping bags on the uncomfortable, rocky floors of the mountain.

Azura then led Ash and Gary to the room they would be sharing. There room was exactly the same in design, but different in colors. The wallpaper was silver and the carpet was a fluorescent blue. The quilt used for covers and for the pillows cases were checkered with the silver and fluorescent blue. A deep cherry wood was used for the beds and the night stand. As for the closet, everything was covered in the same silver as the wallpaper. Ash and Gary both thought to themselves how glad they were Brock decided to share a room with Azura. Azura left the room and closed the door behind her to let the four trainers settle into their rooms with their Pokemon.

"I guess that just leaves you, doesn't it?" Azura directed towards Brocks who had dazed off while she got the rest of them situated in their rooms. "My room is through that door straight ahead. Follow me, please." Azura beckoned for him. Brock quickly grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder before following Azura into her room. Her room was about the size of the other two medium rooms put together. As they walked into the room Brock took a good look at his surroundings. In the center of the room was a medium-larger circular bed with a round pillow in the center. In the far right corner of the room she has a small refrigerator and in the far left corner a very large cushion that looked like a large pokemon's bed. The walls were fuzzy, not smooth like wallpaper. Her carpet was very soft and cushioned. In the corner to Brocks right he noticed a long, short table filled with picture frames, one of them was laying face down. _Must be a picture of someone she doesn't like_ Brock thought. In the center of the wall to his left there was a set of double doors leading to a walk-in closet like the other rooms. He also noticed that everything from the lamps and the sheets to the wallpaper and carpet were all different shades of blue. He also just realized that there was only one bed in the room, the circular one in the center of the room. "Um…there is only one bed…" he told worried that they might have to share a bed. Azura didn't seem surprised "Ah, yes! You will sleep on my bed and I will sleep on the cushion." She said while pointing to the cushion in the corner. "Won't that be uncomfortable?" Brock asked the girl. Shaking her head she explained, "No it is not! Before the little Pikachu came to find me, I was taking a nap on the cushion that was on top of the stone pillar." Brock then remembered when they saw the girl for the first time, they had seen her crying. _I better not ask about that 'til later_ He decided.

After everyone was unpacked and situated, they all sat in a circle in the foyer (AN: That is what I will call the room with the chairs and the pillar) talking and getting to know each other. They went around the circle saying their name, and their favorite Pokemon they had with them. Gary was the first to go.

"Alright, I'm Gary. And I'd have to say Umbreon is my favorite at the moment."

"I'm Misty! And my favorite Pokemon…that's hard. I think it is a tie between my Togepi and my Corsola!"

"I'm Ash. Pikachu is obviously my favorite."

"I'm Brock! And I love all Pokemon!"

"I'm Dawn, and I really like my first Pokemon, Piplup!"

Azura went around the circle and repeated the information, memorizing it. "Well, you all are probably wondering about me, right? My name is Azura, as you already know. I don't have a favorite Pokemon. I'd have to say I like them all like Brock said!" After they talked for a little while longer about recent events and experiences they had gone through, the male trainers decided to go and explore the mountain more and try to come up with some type of map so they would get lost next time. This let Dawn, Misty, and Azura to be left alone. Of course, Misty and Dawn took advantage of the boys being gone and tried to get to know Azura better, but mostly they just wanted to know why she lived in a cave and what was with the weird setup in the foyer. "How old is everyone?" Azura asked before Dawn or Misty could ask anything. "We're all 17, except Brock. He's 18." Dawn answered. "Enough about us! How old are you?" Misty stopped all conversation about herself or Dawn. Azura stopped for a moment thinking this question over. "Technically, I'm 18. Technically." She replied after pondering._ Technically…?_ Misty and Dawn thought to themselves. After a moment of silence, Dawn and Misty started asking their series of questions.

"Why do you live in a cave?"  
"With my odd family constantly visiting, it is easier this way."

"How can it be easier to live in a cave rather than a real house?"  
"Well considering who my family is, it is _much_ easier."

"O.K…what about your foyer. What's with all the chairs and plaques?"  
"That is for family meetings. Each chair belongs to someone who has a major role in the family. As for the plaques, they identify which chair belongs to who."

"What about the random pillar?"  
"That is for me. Instead of getting to sit on a chair, I get to be on the tall pillar."

"Why?"  
"Well…I can only really say that it has to do with Family business…"

"…um…that doesn't really answer our question, but whatever."  
"Sorry."

"Your rooms are so beautiful! How did u get someone to decorated these caves?!"  
"Hehehe…My family is respected by many, so when we asked many different shops were willing to help."

"What does your family do? Do they run a big company or something?"  
"No, Mom and Dad never really liked getting involved with politics and business related things."

"So what _do_ they do?"  
"Oh, right. Um, I guess you could say that my family runs a large world preservation type group."

"Alright…what do they do to …preserve the world…?"  
"They make sure there is peace between humans and Pokemon. They also make sure no one is trying to destroy the world. You know, that type of thing."

"….Oh."  
"What do you guys do for a living?"

"Well right now, we are all Pokemon trainers. Brock aspires to be a top Pokemon breeder."  
"Really? That is rare for a trainer to suddenly want to be a breeder. Usually they start off liking one or the other."

"Do you work?"  
"I…um…preserve the world like my family. I am the youngest, so I am supposed to inherit the family business."

"That's a big responsibility. Is that why your chair is the big pillar?"  
"Basically."

"They are your family's names, right? Can you tell us what the weird letters mean on all the plaques?"  
"No."

"Why?"  
"I am sworn to secrecy."

"…"  
"…The boys should be backs anytime now."

"Yeah…"  
"…"

After a few more minutes of silence, the boys walked in tired and huffing. "We…got…so…lost!" Ash explained in between huffs. "I expected you would. Not many people but my family and I can successfully find their way around this mountain." Azura said after giggling, "I'm going to go prepare dinner. Does anyone not like rice?" they all shook their heads. When the odd girl left the group of friends alone, Dawn and Misty told the boys everything they found out, which wasn't much. "She is _definitely_ hiding something. For almost all her answers she had to find some way of explaining, and our questions were pretty straight forward!"

**Author's Note:** Ok about the ages of the Misty, Dawn, Ash, Gary, and Brock. I know those probably aren't ehri real ages, but for the sake of my stroy those seem like the right ages.


	4. Mental Notes

**Disclaimer:** Glad you people like it! Chapter 4: Mental Notes

"Why would she hide something? She is letting us stay in her house or whatever this place is…" Brock asked, but no one answered. No one had any idea. If you removed the fact that she lived in the most random place, she looked like a really normal girl. Misty shook her head, "She _has_ to be hiding something. I could tell the whole time she was answering our questions…" Misty protested. "Dinner is ready! I don't have much because I wasn't expected anyone to come." Azura said while she passed around bowls filled with rice, "Maybe tomorrow someone can come with me to a local market and get some supplies." She offered. Dawn raised her hand, "I'll come. I want to see how we can get out of the mountain on our return home." After everyone finished their dinner, they created a list of who would take a shower when, considering there was only one bathroom. Out of courtesy, they let Azura go first since it was her home.

Azura let the warm water wash away today's awkward events. As she washed her hair, she tried to think what she never got finished due to her visitors. She also made a mental note to call Mother and tell her to make sure that no family members were planning on visiting in the next coming days. If they did, it would quickly give away their cover. Their cover had worked so well these past hundred years or so, with the exception of one or two people who were smart enough to figure it out, but their memories were erased anyway. She snapped back to reality realizing that five other people were waiting to shower. She quickly got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel and rubbed her hair with a towel to get most of the water out. She came out of the bathroom to see five shocked faces. Apparently, it was odd to them that she was walking out with only a towel. She made a mental note to bring a change of clothes with her into the bathroom next time. She quickened her pace into her room and shut the door.

Brock was the second one to get the bathroom, but he took a very quick shower to not make the others wait. He came out of the shower less than five minutes after he had entered. He walked to the door leading to Azura's room. He hesitated before coming in, wondering if he should knock first. He shrugged off the mental suggestion and just opened the door and walked in while he rubbed his wet hair with the towel around his neck. When he finally looked up, he found her in only her shorts and what seemed to be her bra. She turned around to see who it was, "Oh, hello Brock. I hope I wasn't too long in the shower. It is still an odd feeling having visitors other than my family come." She said as Brock was blushing beat red and walking out of the room, "Is there something wrong, Brock?" She asked him. Still blushing wildly, "I'm so sorry! I should have knocked first!" he said just before closing the door behind him. Dawn looked over he shoulder to find Brock bright red gripping the door behind him. "Brock? You O.K.?" she asked him he gave a small nod and collapsed into a sitting position outside of the door.

"The door behind Brock opened and Azura peeked out, this time with the tight black shirt on. "Brock? Did I do something wrong? You left the room so quickly. Did you forget something?" he shook his head and stood up, "No it was my fault that I walked in when you didn't have your clothes on." He said to her. She had a confused look on her face, _I know it is against social law to have a stranger come in when you have no clothes on, but I clearly had clothes on! Maybe he thought I was ugly…_ Azura thought to herself making her confusion turn into sadness. "Just come in Brock." She ordered. She let him through and walked over to her bed on the floor. She curled into a ball once she got onto her cushion on the floor. Brock came in and looked over at Azura on the cushion. Why didn't she just take her own bed? He ignored his last thought and just went to sleep on the circular bed. Everyone else went to bed and slept soundly until certain events later in the night…

**Author's Note: Ok I added to the summary of the story why it is rated T. I suggest you read it because those reasons take affect from the beginning of the fifth chapter. That is why this chapter is short. Sorry I didn't do this earlier… **


	5. Intruder Alert!

**Disclaimer:** WARNING: light nudity, sexual harassment/attempted rape, and foul language in this chapter! Chapter 5: Intruder Alert!

"Stop! Stop!" Brock heard a female whimper before he opened his eyes. He looked at wrist at the Digital Clock app. in his Poketch. The clock said it was 1:30 in the morning. He looked over to where he heard the voice coming from. Still tired from waking up in the middle of the night, he couldn't se very well. "Don't be like that sugar. It wouldn't be so hard if you just relaxed." A random man said near the female voice. After Brock's voice finally came into full focus he saw what was happening. He gasped and jumped out of bed. A strange older man (looked around forty) was holding Azura close to him against her will. He had stripped her to just her underwear and was biting roughly at her neck while he held her arms tightly, not letting her move. "Get off of her!" Brock yelled at the man while he made is way over to them. He grabbed the strange man by the arms tried to pry him off of her. The man let go of Azura for a moment while he stood up and hit Brock, who was knocked off his feet. The man turned back to the quivering, crying Azura and pulled her up and pinned her against the wall. She tried to wiggle her hips in hopes to get free, but it only made the man happier. "Oh yeah!" the man moaned, "I see you're finally giving up. That's good. It won't hurt as much this way." He said as he let him hand make its way down the side of her mostly bare figure. Once he reached her waist as he reach to pull her underwear off, Brock made it off the floor and jumped at the man, covering his eyes with one hand and pulling him off Azura with the other. When his little maneuver succeeded in getting him off of her, he started to beat the man. Azura pulled her underwear back up and covered her bare chest with one arm, searching for her shirt with the other. She was still quivering and crying from all that had happened. She was so thankful for Brock reacting when he did; she wasn't strong enough to get the man off. After the man was knocked out from Brocks kicks and punches, Brock was satisfied and went to Azura to help her. Although he was beat red in the face, he tried to help the basically naked girl find her cloths. Once he found her shirt, he gave it to the upset girl trying not to look at her chest. She gladly took the shirt and put in on along with her shorts too, she didn't bother with her bra since it was ripped in half from the man.

"Thank…you…so…much…Brock…!" Azura said in between sobs as she crawled over to Brock and hugged him as a thank you. At first, Brock was surprised but he returned the hug. They just sat on the floor hugging for five minutes, until they heard the door burst open. It was Ash, Gary, Misty, and Dawn. They looked skeptical. "What the hell happened?!" Ash practically screamed as the four of them looked at the room. There was an unconscious man in the corner, ripped clothing on the floor, and a clearly upset Azura _hugging_ Brock. Things did not make sense. After they got the man in a chair and tied him to it (still unconscious) and after Azura had settled down, they sat in a circle in the foyer. Brock and Azura explained what had happened "So let me get this straight. A man snuck into Azura's room, undressing her and muttering weird things, Brock then _finally_ woke up and got the man off of her, then she got dressed and you guys hugged, then we came in." Azura and Brock nodded to confirm Ash's review of what they had said. "Wow. And I thought Brock was an idiot for not waking up earlier. How did we not wake up to all that?!" Ash asked himself in disbelief. Brock shrugged but Azura explained, "Well, the cave walls are a couple feet thick." Dawn and Misty apologized to Azura that they didn't come in earlier, Ash and Gary apologized too, and Brock apologized for not waking up earlier.

"Guess we better wake up the guy and ask him questions." Gary suggested and everyone nodded. Misty fetched a bucket of cold water and dumped in the stranger's head. "Ugh…" The man groaned as he woke up. The first thing he saw was Azura (A/N: bad language ahead! If you want you can just skip to the next paragraph) "You bitch! I see your friends came to your rescue, aren't you lucky!" The man spat at Azura, she just kept a calm face as closed her eyes. Ash looked at the man "We have some questions for you." Ash declared Azura opened her eyes and looked at Ash "Um, if you guys don't mind I feel dirty, so I'm going to go and take a shower. You can ask the questions without me here can't you?" They all nodded and Azura left for the bathroom. After she closed the door, Ash, Gary, Brock, Misty, and Dawn started asking the stranger questions.

"Why did you come here in the first place?"

"Who says I'm gonna answer?" Brock punched him hard in the face, "The girl. I came for the girl."

"Why?'

"The power obviously."

"What do you mean?"

"Whoever claims that girl is given the greatest power available in this world."

"Why Azura? Why not some other girl/"

"The girl, 'Azura', is the youngest in her family. In her family, until the youngest hits his or her target age, has these abilities."

"What abilities?"

"Do you kids even know what that girl _is_?! Cause all these questions are giving me that feeling."

"Explain yourself."

"Alright. But I take no responsibility of how you react. Of course it would be to my benefit if you didn't believe me."

"Just get on with it!"

"Rude little bunch. Azura is a Pokemon."


	6. Explain Yourself

**Disclaimer:** Sorry for getting this chapter up so late. Foul language ahead. Enjoy! Chapter 6: Explain Yourself

"No. Way."

"Yes way and the pieces of proof are all around you. The biggest piece of proof is the room we are talking in."

"How? She is clearly human!"

"Have you ever heard of legendary Pokemon taking on human forms?"

"No."

"Alright…well they do. Only legendaries can, and the rare occurrence of an extremely high powered common Pokemon. A good example would be if your Pikachu there was high powered. Even if it is a super-high powered Pokemon, it still requires full concentration and focus for the Pokemon to transform, and even more concentration and focus to change back to its original form."

"I highly doubt that is true, if it was I think I would have seen a human that resembles a Pokemon by now."

"Fat chance. These days' lots of people dress up as Pokemon, some of those Pokemon fanatics can sometimes to go to extremes to look like their favorite Pokemon. Foolish children like you probably couldn't recognize a Pokemon from just someone in a well-made costume."

"I'll forget the insult and continue with the questions…What does transforming Pokemon have to do with Azura?!"

"She is a legendary Pokemon. Why else would I go through the trouble of doing all that explaining…?"

"First you tell us she is a Pokemon, now you tell us she is a _legendary_ Pokemon?! You're crazy! I highly doubt any of this is true!"

"What's your name boy?"

"Ash Ketchum. Why?"

"Ah. So you would know better out of any of your friends that legendary Pokemon can take human forms. If my memory is right you're the one that was all over the news for seeing Latias transform into a teenage girl, am I correct?"

"So? That doesn't mean all legendary Pokemon can do that."

"Why do you think everyone wants to capture one of those legendaries, hm? It is because legendaries are the most powerful Pokemon out there. That is why they have enough power to transform themselves freely. They need it to disguise themselves from humans, so they aren't being attacked all the time. Although their human forms may not look _completely_ human, there are some that get lucky, like Latias and Azura. But, most of the time they can't. In that situation their human form will have similar outer appearance pieces. Example: a human for of a Pikachu might have skin that is bright yellow. They would have the tail that a Pikachu has. They would also have the red dot on each cheek. Something like that."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Probably like you guys, I was looking for Dialga and Palkia not too long ago. That is when I saw their little 'Family Meetings'."

"Wait Azura mentioned those. Who comes?"

"All the major legendary Pokemon in each region. So in Sinnoh's case: Palkia, Dialga, and the Sinnoh Trio Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf. Oh, and Azura, but she isn't technically a legendary until she hits her target age."

"Why would legendary Pokemon gather, if they did?"

"Legendary Pokemon are considered royalty to any other Pokemon. And like royalty, they must keep order, they are ranked, they are related, and powerful. So no Pokemon dares challenge them, unless a Pokemon trainer commands its Pokemon to. All Pokemon are basically born with respect, care, kindness, obedience, and trust towards legendaries. That is because throughout history, legendaries mostly just fix problems not cause them. They gather to fix problems that are happening in each region of the world."

"How often do these meetings occur?"

"Whenever the family pops up. I was lucky to have camped out close to here when I heard the meeting going on. Took a look and I swear I had a heart attack. It was the largest gathering of legendaries I've ever seen."

"How do we know your telling the truth? This all sounds like a bunch of bullshit."

"Because it is the truth." The group turned to see that the answer had come from Azura. Azura looked definitely pissed off. "I was hoping that you guys would have had left by the time any of you got even close suspecting anything. Apparently I was wrong. But, I would have been right if it hadn't been for our little intruder." They all didn't seem to be shocked, considering everything they had just learned. "Well now that you guys know, I guarantee the family will be over to decide what to do with you. And to think that just a couple hours ago I thought I could avoid them coming here while you guys stayed." Azura promised. Dawn looked at her confused "Then why did you invite us to stay here in the first place? You could have just given us some food and shrugged us off." Dawn considered. Azura looked down in her own self pity "I could of, but I was so lonely. People rarely ever come by this part of the mountain. And I have been considering finding myself a-". Before Azura could finish, a small ball of light hovered over ever one of the chairs in the room. Azura cussed under her breath and gracefully leaped on top of the pillar sitting on the cushion pretzel-style, letting herself hover above the cushion only a couple inches.

"Good evening, little one. I suppose you know we have gathered. If you do not, I insist you look at the humans in this room." One of the bright spheres said as it morphed into the shape of a creature. After the light faded, it revealed a human-like creature with recognizable Pokemon features. The one who had spoken first had royal blue skin with sky blue lines running on the side of its arms and legs. There was a silver decorative piece in the center of her upper chest, embedded with a sapphire stone. Two prongs from the decorative piece curved over the creature's shoulder. There was a royal blue tail extending from the back of the creature, also with a sky blue line down the center of it. Above the tail there was another silver decoration, except this one spread out fan-like. Her nails were sharp and shimmered with the same silver from before. Her waving, silky, navy hair flowed down to her waist. As the rest of the creatures had finished transforming, the creature opened its eyes to reveal intense ice blue eyes.

"Mother…" Azura signed in a low whisper as she bent an arm around her stomach and put the other behind her back while she bowed.

**Author's Note:** This chapter and the last chapter have really just been explaining stuff so I can get on with the plot without a bunch of confused readers. I guarantee you, the main plot line will now resume and I 60 guarantee that there won't be anymore of these annoying explaining chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Read and review please! P.S. a trillion points to whoever can guess who the new character is!!


	7. Family Insecurities

Disclaimer: Hello

**Disclaimer:** Hello! Yes, I am aware that this story hasn't been updated in a few years. . . (Honestly, I sort of forgot about it). I was recently reminded about this story when I got an email notification that someone added it to their alerts. SO! Welcome to a well over due installment of A New Legend! Enjoy! Chapter 7: Family Insecurities

"Don't even try to tell us you're not guilty, _child_." The creature to the right hissed at Azura. Azura fumed, "Just because I'm not a couple thousand years old doesn't mean I am a child! In human years, I am a full grown woman!" The rest of the creatures had now started a low whisper in reaction to Azura bold response to the elder. "No matter what form you are in you are still a _child_ you-" The creature was cut off by a raised hand cueing silence among the group.

The creature that yelled at Azura had a light, feathery, pink skin with slightly darker lines running from the side of his foot up his side, and then twisting around his arms to his hands. His shoulders were surrounded by white, platinum armor with a giant pearl embedded in each shoulder. His hands were faded to white with threatening, long, sharp claw. His feet resembled a raptor's, complete with claws and all.

"Don't bother, Palkia. She isn't worth the energy." A different creature said. Azura's Head was even lower than it was before, trying not to flair out angry words at the mysterious creatures. "Dialga, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to make this meeting short. I am currently having trouble keeping a large group of Wartortles from angering an even larger group of Blastoises. I would greatly like to go back and resolve the problem." The same creature innocently gestured. "Don't worry Azelf, this won't last long." The one called Dialga answered.

"Azura, care to explain yourself? Why in Mew's world you would invite _humans_ into our hideout?" Dialga started the questioning. Azura hesitated before answering, "I was… lonely." A loud murmur started over the creatures. Dialga again raised her hand to silence them. "If you were lonely, you could have just called over Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit, or any of your other cousins? You had no right to invite such vile beings into the hideout without approving it with us first." Azura lowered her head even more and in almost a whisper replied, "I'm…sick...of…them." another murmur spread through the group. Ash saw that this was going nowhere so he piped up.

"Why the hell should she ask you would she can hang out with. If I would I wouldn't want to hang out with you stiff-assed creatures anyway!" the low murmur immediately grew into gasp and loud chatter. Dialga raised a very angry and annoyed hand to stop the noise _yet again_. "We aren't _creatures_ we are proud Pokemon, and legendary ones I might add. So, you better watch that mouth of yours you foul child!" She sternly addressed Ash. From that point on, Ash kept his mouth tightly shut. _These are actual legendary Pokemon! I can't believe they are so conveniently all gathered here. I guess this is what Azura meant when she said she could help us find Dialga and Palkia…_Ash thought to himself.

"Mother, please…leave them out of this. They didn't know." Azura tried to defend her newly acquired friends. Dialga fumed with rage, "_They _might have not known, but _you_ did! Your time is coming soon, and you haven't even chosen a mate yet! Why can't you just accept Suicune or Mesprit like I advised you? Both of them haven't declared a mate yet, and both of them are very capable Pokemon." Azura secretly rolled her eyes at the last few statements. Her mother had been trying to set her up with Suicune or Mesprit since the idea of having a mate was introduced to her. Unfortunately, Mesprit was immature and Suicune was emotionless (all he concentrates is on saving the world). Neither of them were capable of holding a conversation with her, let alone be her mate.

"Mother, we talked about this. They aren't the right ones. Why can't I have my mate be a human if I can have a human form?" Azura protested. The male humans in the room (Ash, Brock, and Gary) all listened intently after to see why they were suddenly pulled into the conversation.

"You know fully well why we are privileged to have a human form! And besides, humans have no potential as a mate! All they do is eat and sleep!" Dialga was still fuming, and Palkia was shaking his head with a large smirk and pity towards his daughter. "Well, we do the same thing don't we!? We just eat and sleep until something threatens to blow the world up!" Azura yelled back at her mother.

Misty looked at Dialga then back at Azura. She didn't quite get this whole "mate" thing they were talking about, or how it was Azura's "time", or why Azura was calling Dialga "mother" and Palkia "father". She was so confused.

"Pardon the interruption," Misty politely and calmly interrupted the arguing daughter and mother, "Could you please explain to us what you are talking about? If I have assessed the situation correctly, that means that all the present humans are _quite_ confused on the situation." She ended her risky interruption with an innocent smile and the extra (totally not necessary) twinkling eyes. Palkia and Dialga looked at each other to try and search for an answer to her question.

"Well, as you know, to Pokemon we are the equivalent of royalty. So, if you use that metaphor, Palkia and I are like their King and Queen. Azura could be best described as a Princess, and the Sinnoh Trio – while they may be not my children – can be best labeled as Princes. Of course, every region has its own hierarchy system, but that is ours. What else are you confused about human?" Dialga calmly answered as best she could.

Dawn chewed on the information before coming up with a respectable way to phrase her question, "I have a question, um…your highness. If you are the King and Queen equivalents in Sinnoh, and Azura can be best described as a Princess, does that mean Azura is your biological daughter, um…ma'am. I do believe that she called you 'Mother' and 'Father'."

"Yes, Azura is our 'biological' child. We are her Mother and Father, therefore she will inherit our responsibilities should anything happen. This is why she needs to find her mate before her target age! If she doesn't, she won't be able to handle all of our responsibilities." Dialga explained quickly making sure Palkia didn't answer with some smart-ass answer.

Brock politely asked the mental question he could tell Dawn and Misty wanted to ask, "I believe we would appreciate an explanation of what the 'target age' is, what's its purpose, and how does it relate to Azura having a mate." Brock gave the innocent smile that Misty gave to top off his gentleman persona.

"Ah, I see. Yes, that would be confusing for a human such as you. For legendaries, in all regions, the target age is when a legendary Pokemon reaches its full power and stability potential. That does not mean that the Pokemon has full _control_ over his/her powers. That is why it is risky to have a legendary mate while their powers are at full power but with almost no control over them. For most legendaries their target age is eighteen or twenty-one years old, but it does vary. For example, my target age was when I turned forty-eight and Palkia's was when he turned twenty-five." Dialga explained.

"Why can't legendary Pokemon mate with humans in their human form?" Brock asked with genuine curiosity, "Do the . . . uh, 'parts' . . . not fit?"

**Author's Note:** Okay so there was a little explaining that I forgot to do in the last chapters, but it wasn't like that was the whole chapter at least. Again, I'm _really_ sorry about now updating this for so long!! U . . . Read and Review please! Stay tuned for Chapter 8! (I promise it won't be another year-long wait this time!)


	8. ReWrite Notice PLEASE READ!

Hey guys, Chrisomu here. I just wanted to let the people still following this story that it is being re-written and re-published on a DIFFERENT account.

So, if you wish to still read this story, Chapter 1 will be published **April 6th, 2010 at 7:35 P.M. PST** (Pacific Standard Time/West Coast Time)

Here is the link to the new account (the story will be titled "A New Legend") - remember to remove the spaces.

www. fanfiction. net / u / 2314671 / Purlinka

Thanks so much for reading this story! Hopefully, many of you will read the newer version as well. (I will warn you guys, the new version is a lot more explicit that this one)

-Chrisomu


End file.
